


Hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut free story where Regina has Belle locked up and she has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♥♡This is my very first fan fiction so i really hope you like it!!! Warning: there are lots of feels. And it is pretty long but it has lots of rumbelle cuteness! Sorry for any typos I have no beta reader. Comments, ideas, and constructive criticism are always appreciated! *please note any similarities to another story is pure coincidence* (I say this just in case) Enjoy!♡♥♡

 Regina stood in her castle angerly. She may have Belle but what good was she? She claims she didnt even know he had a dagger!

“Guards bring me the girl!” The guards looked down unwilling to meet her frozen glare. “Yes d away and soon brought up the prisoner. She picked up the skirt of her dress and hurried over to her.

What was so different about this girl that he had found so interesting anyways. “Belle this would be so much simpler if you just told me his secret.” She lifted her head to look her in the eyes, she wore battered clothes with dirt on them and had red slashes on her porcelain skin.

"I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I promise please! He never told me anything about a dagger please just let me go!" Regina saw a small tear fall down her face, and quickly held out the glass bottle and collected the tear and stuck the cork on top.

"Belle, belle, belle, you just dont get it do you? You are merely an object so I can get to Rumplestiltskin. And until I do you will remain here." Regina realised her face and huffed away towards the tallest tower. The guards huddled Belle back to the cold hard dungeon and let her wait for her prince.

She ran up the steps to the top of the tower and gathered the blue bowl, some herbs, and her mothers book of spells. She skimmed the page and began to throw various items into the bowl. She then held up the glass bottle, opened the cork and dropped the tear in the herbs.

The bowl swirled all different colors; blues and greens and Regina quickly read over the page again to make sure it was performing properly. It said that to find the person that has shed the same tear to drop the tear in the herbs for the aquabius to work and to see the other person.

She leaned over the bowl and looked at the fuzzy image; it then became clearer. Rumplestiltskin spinning his wheel, gently turning and transforming the straw into gold like he had taught her himself so long ago. It sharpened the image and it became obvious that he was crying! The imp who felt no love or caring for others was crying, over a girl?

Regina was baffled by the latest discovery. So this girl actually was his true love and it seems he actually thought she was dead. Regina felt a small pang in her heart for her lost love.

Was it right to let her only friend left go through what she had for so many years without the chance of hers coming back. She could be a hero… “like that could ever happen.” She said aloud. She looked at the image of Rumplestiltskin crying and then he got up and poured tea into two cups. One chipped and the other the same but unchipped. He then sat a rose on the table and sat down, staring at the tea and letting tears gently fall down his face and hit the table.

Her hand tightened on the side of the bowl. She all of a sudden called for none other than Rumplestiltskin himself. She put a blanket over the image and waited for him to appear.

Ever so slowly he started to appear in the room in a cloud of purple smoke. “What now?” He asked with confidence yet his eyes were still slightly red and puffy and his voice occasionally cracked.

Regina slowly walked over to Rumplestiltskin. “I need you to take one of my prisoners.” She gritted out, she was almost shaking as she set her hand out on the table. “She is causing me trouble and I thought you might want a new caretaker. “

Rumplestiltskin looked up at her and twiddled his thumbs. “I don’t know, I don’t really uhh want another one. And what would be the price anyhow?”

"Look Rumplestiltskin I will give you the girl and…" she darted her eyes around the tower, "this dragon hide coat if you take her.  I don’t care if you let her go the instant she is there but just take her okay;  no more questions?" She felt her throat tighten, when was the last time she had done something good for no benefit of her own?

He thought for a moment, if nothing else he can let her go and save one life in honor of Belle. “Deal.” He immediately transported down into the dungeon and found a girl wearing rags with a sack on her head.

Regina let out a breath of air once he left and removed the sheet on the mirror and watched as purple smoke arrived in the dark castle. Rumpelstiltskin with the girl covered stood in the dinning next to the teacups and rose.  She was almost excited to see what he was gonna do, he was the dark one, he isn't known for his apology speeches.

Rumplestiltskin slowly untied the sack on the girls head and poofed it away. The girl blinked and stared at him until her mouth became a smile. The imp slowly realized it was her and wrapped his arms around her, practically squishing her. He was twirling her in his arms and finally he just murmured apologies one after another after another. He told Belle how sorry he was and that he would never  let her go again.  Belle cried when she saw the two cups and the rose on the table waiting just in case she was alive somewhere and would have came back.Belle with the caring heart, she had forgave him and kissed him on the lips with her hands intertwined in his hair pulling him closer.

He used magic so not to break the curse and he held her in his arms. And after Belle fell asleep in his arms no later then five minutes since she arrived they cuddled by the fire. Regina was about to get rid of the image when he looked directly at Regina as if he felt her presence and said, “Thank you,  I won’t forget it dearie.” And he smiled at her, not a mock smile but a true smile.

Regina rid the image and sat on the bed where a small box lay. She removed the bow, untangling the loops and found a golden locket with gold thread as the chain, sitting in the box. She lifted it up to the light and then opened the beautiful locket. She found a piece of paper inside that said: to the not so evil queen and here is your gift. Under the writing there was a huge r written in cursive. She lifted the paper and set it on the bed revealing a picture of her and her lost love in it, finely painted standing in the stables. She let a lone tear roll down her face and she smiled at the picture.

Perhaps it wasn’t so awful being good anyways

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♥♡Well I really hoped you like it! Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading! I wanted to say I am honored that so many people have taken the time to read this!♡♥♡


End file.
